Dood leven
by Jasmin34
Summary: Harry is 17. Nadat Voldemort hem vermoord in het verboden bos komt hij niet in een treinstation maar een...dierentuin? 1 hoofdstuk


**Dood leven**

 **Ik ben niet de baas van Harry Potter**

Harry opende zijn ogen en nam de omgeving in. Hij was in een wit, glanzend park. Nee – he was een dierentuin. Hij keek achter zich en zag een tijger, zijn glanzende witte ogen stil en levenloos. De tijger bewoog niet. Niets bewoog, maar toch… Harry voelde dat er iets mis was. Was dit de hemel? Hel? Op eens kraakte er iets en Harry schrok. Hij keerde zich naar de directie waar het geluid vandaan was gekomen. Hij zag niks bijzonders. In z'n ooghoek zag hij een spiegel en hij liep erheen. Hij had geen T-shirt aan. Dat maakte Harry niet zo veel uit, het was hier toch niet koud en er was niemand. Alles was nog steeds stil. Harry relaxte even. Opeens kwam er een fel, wit, licht. Harry schrok en wilde misschien toch wel een shirt aan. Meteen verscheen er een schoon, grijs T-shirt op het bankje. Harry trok het aan. Het licht werd alsmaar feller, voordat… Het licht explodeerde zonder geluid en geschrokken keek Harry op.

'Hallo Harry.'

Harry keek achterom. Daar stond Perkamentus. Harry's gezicht toonde ongelovigheid, dat snel veranderde in boosheid en toen, blijheid.

'Jij bent een geweldige jongen. Jij bent een dappere, dappere man. Laten we een eindje lopen,' vervolgde Perkamentus alsof hij niks gemerkt had van Harry's reactie. Harry was zijn woede voor Perkamentus alweer half vergeten, en het zakte steeds verder weg. In plaats daarvan stelde hij een vraag: 'Ben ik dood?'

Perkamentus glimlachte even voordat hij zei: 'Nee, mijn lieve jongen. Volgens mij kunnen wij constateren dat dat niet het geval is. Voldemorts plan heeft gefaald.' Harry was in de war, maar besloot iets anders te vragen. 'Waarom is alles wit, waarom beweegt niks?'

Perkamentus keek heel even geschokt. 'Wat zie jij dan Harry?' vroeg hij zachtjes.

'In een dierentuin, professor.'

'Ahh, ja,' Perkamentus glimlachte.

'Professor?'

'Ja, Harry?'

'Gaat u antwoord geven op mijn vraag?'

Perkamentus lachte weer. 'Dit is, zoals ze zeggen, jouw feestje.'

Huh? Harry snapte niks van deze omslachtige opmerking, dus vroeg hij: 'Waarom ben ik niet dood?'

'Denk terug Harry. Wat gebeurde er?' zei Perkamentus mysterieus.

 _ **Flashback**_

Harry snoof de zoete, maar uiteindelijk kille lucht van het bos in. Hij zuchtte diep. Lily Potter liep naast hem. Ze stak haar hand uit en probeerde hem aan te raken. Tevergeefs. Maar het gaf Harry een veilig gevoel. Zijn familie. Zijn geliefden. Ze stonden allemaal bij hem, gaven hem het laatste zetje. Eindelijk begreep hij wat Perkamentus altijd zei, "Liefde overwint het kwaad, Harry. Liefde." Harry had altijd gedacht dat Perkamentus sentimenteel en misschien een tikje gek was. Nu niet meer.

Ze kwamen bij een opening. Geluidloos nam Harry de omgeving om zich heen in. Zo'n honderd Dooddoeners die nog leefde – waarschijnlijk wel meer – een paar reuzen, en nog wat andere magische kwaadaardige dieren. En natuurlijk, Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort. De naam tolde rond in Harry's hoofd. Voldemort.

Harry keek nog eens rond. Onder zijn onzichtbaarheids mantel kon niemand hem zien. Prettig. Heel prettig. Wat een práchtige plek om te sterven.

Voldemort begon te praten, '…dacht dat hij zou komen.'

'Je had het niet verkeerd,' riep Harry luid terwijl hij wild zijn onzichtbaarheids mantel af op de grond gooide.

Verbaasd keerde Voldemort zich voorzichtig naar Harry om.

'Harry Potter,' histe Voldemort, terwijl hij Harry schuin aan keek of hij zich afvroeg wat er zou gebeuren als hij doorging met zijn plan. 'De jongen die bleef leven. Gekomen om te sterven.'

Nu, dacht Harry. Hij liet de steen vallen uit zijn klamme handen en zag hoe zijn échte familie vervaagden. Doe het nu. Voordat ik angst toon. Voordat ik zwak lijk. Voordat ik me probeer te verdedigen. Nu.

Hij zag de dunne lippen van Voldemort bewegen…het geluid van zekere dood kwam zijn oren tegemoet…een fel groene flits vond zijn ogen…

Zijn laatste gedachten was, "Ik had meer moeten doen…veel meer."

 _ **Einde flashback**_

'Nu weet je het, Harry,' zei Perkamentus zachtjes. 'Je hebt alles gedaan wat je kon. Alle dieren in deze dierentuin gelden voor een goede daad. Kijk om je heen. Hoeveel góéds je heb gedaan.'

Harry glimlachte. 'Laten we wat verder lopen.'

 **Het einde; Harry praat verder met Perkamentus, voordat hij weer terug gaat naar het "echte" leven op aarde om Voldemort te verslaan.**

 **Dit is het einde van deze fanfiction. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden, het is mijn eerste Nederlandse fanfiction. De inspiratie kwam voort uit een les Nederlands op school. Laat me a.u.b. weten wat je ervan vond!**


End file.
